This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To test the hypothesis that N and C terminal regions in mouse pro-alpha defensin are in proximity and the distance between these regions increases on mutagenizing the acidic residues.